When Things Are Different
by Sousamaphone
Summary: After a school fieldtrip's plane crashes into a deserted island a group of teenagers struggle to survive. But not all of them are as they appear. Some may not even be human...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is a fic I was working on quite a while ago but I figured I might as well upload it here! R&R please with love!_

* * *

_**Day Three: Afternoon**_

_Eric: She had been new to the school, at least that's what I had heard. But then other people said they knew her, that she had gone to the school a long time ago. Like sixty years ago. I've seen pictures. The looks are the same but the name, it's different. I mean, I've heard about people who look like their ancestors. Her great grand-mother probably graduated from the school. Anyway, I had a class with her, first semester freshmen year. She was wildly intelligent and I knew right away that there was something weird about her, but as much as my brain warned me to stay away my heart said get closer. That's stupid, right? Well, whatever. My heart and brain have always had this thing where they balanced each other out so I just went where the fates took me. I'm not even sure if I believe in the fates but now, I'm thinking I do. I mean, we got stuck on this island, alone and together. Ok sure, fine we aren't really alone. There's nine other kids here, three of which took off, but we're as alone as we're ever gonna be, right? Well, now that we're here I don't know what to do. What started as a simple crush…I don't know if it's ever going to be more. We've been stuck on this island for three days and I'm not sure if any one should even have a relationship here. Everything I've ever heard says that relationships started out of stress turn out bad. But it's so hard not to watch her here. I don't want to come off as a creep or a stalker, or a weakling, but I've just…I've never had a problem with what to say to girls. I'm a natural flirt, but I guess I just don't want to mess this up with her. She's…different._

_Robbin: People like me can't get involved. I'm sorry, but it's true. I saw him, the first day of school. Well, this year. He was in my second hour English class. He wasn't very bright which is why I think our teacher paired us most of the time. It was fun working with him. He was cute, but like I said, people like me can't get tangled in a regular life. I'm only here until I graduate then I move and do it all over again. I'm not normal and I can't pretend I am. If I got too close to someone it could only hurt us both in the long run. My only true and forever lasting friend is my father. He understands. Well, anyway. I've always believed in my gods, and I couldn't understand why they kept making the pain occur. We've always had a special bond. Not many people know they exist, not many people believe in them, even my own kinds so they tend to focus on me a lot. Well, they never give me anything without a fair price. They aren't evil so they want take my soul or my heart or my life or anything like that, they just cause me pain. But oh, I've had so many stomach aces and headaches and random stab wounds that weren't there the night before. Ever sense arriving at this school; ever sense meeting him. They helped me with my first and only love but that didn't work out. They helped me keep him safe until we where forced to separate but he never knew I was there. I could never be anything to him but his silent protector in the shadows. But I don't know what they're trying to tell me know. They put me on this island with him and a few others for who knows how long. I don't know what to do. If we stay here much longer I fear something might happen. I might slip off the cliff of reality and-I can already full it pulling me, the heart that is only half beating in my chest. Whenever I'm near him it beats just a little bit faster. And it's so hard not to be near him when- there are only eight of us._

"We've been stuck here for three days and I think we should have someone in charge-" A bushy, raid haired girl was saying. She wore a white, sleeveless top and jean shorts. She was cut off by a somewhat attractive blond girl wearing a green tank top with white around the edges and extremely short shorts.

"In charge? It's not like we're gonna be here much longer right? The ships have to be coming like, in an hour, right?"

The red head's eyes grew wide in frustration and she gripped her hands into fists. "Taylor! Stop saying that. We don't know how long we're all going to be here but until we're rescued we need to find a way to survive here and I think that includes having a leader.

"I agree." Next to speak was a dark brown haired boy with flawless skin. "We need a leader and I think I have the most to offer to the title."

"Excuse me? I've been organizing the entire thing. The food, the water the rationing-"

"Yea and I've been trying to find ways to find food and water out there."

"Nathan, Dayley, stop fighting!" It was the youngest person on the island who spoke up. He had short brown hair covered by a blue hat with an 'H' on it.

Dayley sighed. "Lex is right. We shouldn't be fighting about this. We should…put it to a vote."

"What? A vote? No way." There where now only a few kids gathered around the plane wreck who hadn't spoken, but the guy who spoke up now looked like one who had plenty to say. He wore a red shirt with a British flag on the front, shorts and a straw fadora. His arms where crossed as he watched Dayley.

"My god, Eric. Do you always have to be against every decision we make?"

"No, of course not, but if we put it to a vote…well, not everyone will get what they do want."

"Maybe not, but at least it will be a majority thing."

"Yea but what if we don't want either of you to be our leader, huh?"

"What you think you'd make a better leader?" It was Nathan now, getting into the argument.

"Maybe. At least I'd go about finding a way to get out of here instead of planning our future on the island."

A dark haired girl with a gray hat stepped up to stand between the three bickering castaways. "Guys, we really shouldn't be fighting over this."

"Oh so now Melissa thinks she could lead us." Eric looked down at her. He was slightly taller.

"No I didn't say that I just…"

The bickering between the four started to grow louder until it was nearly impossible to hear any single person's argument. The two people who hadn't said anything yet, a guy with a grey sweatshirt and long jeans, and a girl with a red duster trench-coat buttoned all the way and jeans looked at each other. The pair sighed, nodded, and then went on either side of the bickering bunch. At the same time they both screamed "HEY!" The four stopped immediately and turned to the two that had shouted.

"Wow." It was Eric. "They spoke. Yet another crazy twist in this freaky plot."

"Shut up, Eric." It was the guy. He lowered the hoodie to show a strong face and messy brown hair. "I think a vote would be best and whoever wins gets the job, no questions asked." He looked at Eric. "All in favor?"

Everyone but Eric rose their hands. He alone scoffed and shook his head. "Fine. Whatever. I don't care."

"It's settled then. We vote."

"We should have a day to campaign and tomorrow at sunset we'll vote on the leader." It was Dayley who spoke up, obviously proud."

"Look at that. All ready thinks she's in charge." Eric shook his head and walked away from the group. The girl who had shouted earlier watched him with unemotional eyes before turning back to the group. Everyone seemed fine with the decision and started to separate.

_Melissa: Wow. Jackson is so…smart! I mean, I know he was new at school but he just seems to have all the answers. I know not many people know him-he seems to be close friends with Robbin- but I hope that I can become his friend too. I mean, I was the one who asked him to come along on the trip. Oh, maybe that's not such a good thing. But he is just so amazing. How he got everyone to stop fighting and just listen to him. I think he would make a great leader._

"Hey, Robbin." It was Jackson who trotted up to stand beside his longtime friend. She turned her head, long red hair trailing behind her. She was walking through the trees not far from the beach.

"Hey, Cody." He glared at her. "Jackson, right. Why does it even matter?"

"It doesn't, I just don't like the name Cody."

"It fits you but whatever. Your call, mate." She spoke with a mixed accent, some British, some Ireland, some Southern- so many mixed that it was near impossible to place where she had even been born.

"Hey I know I haven't brought it up before but, how exactly are you going to keep it a secret?" He watched her, worry in his eyes.

"Jackson, it isn't like I'm going to burst into flames. As long as I don't morph it won't be that noticeable. Plus I can take at night when everyone's asleep. I won't for awhile though. I can live without it I'll just loose some of my strength."

"Right. Well, I just want to let you know that I'm there for you. If you need to talk or you need to…you know. You have my permission."

She smiled: a rare occurrence. "I've always had your permission Jackson but thanks."

"Yea, I know."

"Hey. Do you think the tents count as a home?"

"Yea, I would assume so, sense its ware we are sleeping."

"Hmm. I'll keep that in mind."

"You're welcome over to the guy's tent any time. Well, almost anytime."

"Thanks again."

"Of course." He paused and looked around. "So what are you doing in here?"

"I can smell it you know."

"What?"

"Your persistence. You want to ask something but you're stalling."

He smiled and looked at his feet. "I hate that talent of yours. I know you can't see the future and you're just as excited to get off this island as the rest of us but do you have any idea when rescue will come?"

Robbin stopped and lay a hand on her friend's shoulder. Her nails where long and pointed with a slight yellow ting to them. "You're right. I can't see the future. But I can tell you, if I'm gone for more than a year my father will take it into his personal interest to find us."

"Yea, I guess you're right. Why won't he look for you now?"

"Because he knows I can handle whatever it is I'm doing. That and he probably won't even realize I'm gone until then." The pair started to laugh together.

There was a rustling in the bushes behind them. Robbin stopped smiling and sighed. Without turning she spoke in a slightly louder voice. "There's no use hiding Eric, I can hear and smell you."

"Damn." She heard him mutter. "I can sneak up on anyone but her." He trotted up to stand on her other side. "So, um…what are we doing?"

"Well, I'm looking for food, Jackson is talking my ear off and you are trying to get out of work. Nothing new."

Eric started to speak then stopped. His eye brows furrowed as he looked at her. "Right. Well I can help you look for food."

"You're sick right. All you've done for three days is complain about everything and suddenly you want to help find food."

"Yea I guess. All right fine! I'm board and I don't know what to do. I figured finding food would be…time consuming."

"Oh. Done frolicking in the waves are we?"

"Yea…"

Robbin smiled at him and he smiled back, happiness over coming him in an instant. Robbin flicked her head at Jackson and he took off back toward camp.

_Eric: This might be it: the chance to get close to her._

"So um…collecting food. What kind of food are we looking for."

She watched him with interest before turning away and heading a bit farther into the jungle. "Fruit grows on trees and we're surrounded by those. Things like apples and mangos grow on tropical trees so logic states that we should be around those kinds. And-Ah, here we are." She turned aside a bush and found a huge tree with bananas hanging from it.

"Nice! We can eat what ever we want now. No more of Dayley's rationing!"

"That's all you cared about wasn't it?"

"No of course not. I just, like food, that's all."

"Right. Don't we all? Here." She dropped the back pack that had been slung over her shoulder on the ground at his feet. "You collect some bananas and take them back, I'll keep looking for more food."

_Eric: Crap._

"Or, um…But if I go back you won't have the bag. Why don't I fill it half way then catch up with you, incase you find more food."

Robbin watched him for a second then nodded. "That sounds fine. Hurry though, I won't wait for you."

He nodded and started to fill the bag quickly as she continued a bit farther into the trees. A few minutes later, she heard Eric's panting as he caught up to her. She turned to smile at him. "I can take that." She pointed to the bag.

"Well if you insist." He handed it to her and she swung it easily over her shoulder again.

"I can smell mangos in this direction."

He looked at her with a weird expression but said nothing. He couldn't smell mangos, but sure enough. Another five minutes passed and they found a mango patch. Robbin climbed the short way to the top of the tree and dropped some to the ground where Eric loaded them up. "That's enough!" He shouted up to her and she dropped from the tree.

"Let's head back." Robbin grabbed the bag again and they started back towards the camp. It took them a bit longer to get there then it should have, as they started to talk and their pace grew slower. He had her laughing most of the way back and that wasn't easy to do, very few people could make her laugh.

"So what's your deal? You where new to school last year and you have like, no friends."

"My deal? And I have friends: Jackson, and now the rest of you guys. And I don't have a deal."

"Oh. Uhu right. Well, I just want you to know that I will figure it out eventually."

She nodded. "You get right on that. I've been keeping this secret for years and only one person on the out side has figured out what it is. And don't go asking him for help either. He's sworn to protect it, just as I have."

"A secret? You know it isn't good to keep secrets from the group."

"Oh really? So why don't you tell me the secret you're hiding."

His eyes widened. "What! I don't have a secret. What would I have to hide?"

She sighed. "Eric, I'm a girl and girls can read faces pretty well. Not only that I am extremely…in tune with the people around me as a whole and there are waves of both nervousness and unsurety coming from you."

He took a breath to say something then stopped. "Does it really matter? It doesn't hurt any one and it's better if I just keep it to myself."

She smiled softly and laid her arm around his shoulder. "I may not have many friends, but I understand what it's like to have a secret you don't want to tell. It isn't fair of me to ask yours and not tell you mine."

"Um. Yea." He looked at her arm in a sort of confusion. She removed it and pushed aside some bushes, leading the way back to the camp.

Only Jackson and Taylor where around the fire pit. Robbin knelt beside a log that was serving as a bench and emptied the pack. "Nice." Jackson stated. Robbin looked up at him.

"Like you expected less."

"No, not really, but I still figured it was worth mentioning." He pointed to Eric who stood at the edge of the camp, as if awaiting their next venture out. "You got Eric working?"

"Yea, we'll see how long it lasts."

Jackson laughed. "Taylor isn't much better. She's been reading those magazines sense we got back from our little discussion."

"Who are you voting for?" The question was quick and painless.

He laughed again. "I probably won't. I don't think either of them is qualified to lead the group. I think we need a leader but neither of them is it."

Robbin nodded. "Eric, you know you're free to go. You don't need to stay here."

"Yea I know but…I'm board again."

She held up a finger to Jackson, indicating that she'd be back in a minute then stood and found her way over to where he stood. She tilted her head and got close to him, her face only a few inches from his. He held his breath as he stared into her dark eyes his own filled with shock. "Why don't you go down and have some fun on the beach. That is why you're hear right. For a vacation?"

"Um…Ok." He hurried away from the scene and down to the beach. Robbin watched him dash off and a light smile flickered across her face but it wasn't one of happiness but more of sadness. She knew chances where limited if not completely gone. She had given that life up a long time ago. Then she felt a presence beside her and she turned her head to find Jackson lurking over her shoulder, watching her watch the empty space.

"You should go for it."

"I-Can't. You know that Jackson."

"Look, sis I hate to see you upset and even I can see what this is doing to you."

Robbin glanced over at Taylor who didn't even seem to notice she was there. "You have no business in that part of my life Jackson."

"I have business in every part of your live, Robbie. You saw to that when you brought me in on your secret. I may not be one of you but I know what you're feeling."

"I didn't bring you in on it, Jackson you called me out."

"Yea ok, so maybe I did, but you still deserve the best and he might not look like much-"

"Oh he looks like plenty!"

He looked at her with a slight expression of disbelief.

"Without the hat, I guess."

"Right. As I was saying, he's a good guy at heart. Sort off. We're all going to grow closer together the longer we're stuck on this island and you should strike now, before it just becomes a brother/sister thing."

"And you? I see you eye balling Mel and you can't fool me when it comes to emotions Jackson."

"Then why can't you read Eric's?"

"Don't change the subject."

"You where the one that changed the subject."

"Yea but you-"

"Why are you two bickering in hushed tones?" It was Dayley. The pair stopped talking instantaneously and turned to her.

"Nothing really."

"Oh. Then in that case I could use some help. And I wanted to talk to you both about the election."

"You first" Robbin said as she quickly darted away from Dayley. She headed down to the plane passing Eric on the way. He was down a ways, sitting on the beach with his arms tight around his legs. He was staring out at the ocean and even from there she could feel his self hatred. She thought about going to talk to him, then Jackson's conversation came into her mind and she turned instead to find Lex rummaging through some stuff in the plane. She stuck her head and torso through one of the broken windows and watched him for a few minutes. After a while, he looked up and jumped almost out of his skin.

"Robbin! I didn't hear you come up."

She said nothing as she withdrew from the plane then made her way around to the door. She opened it and walked in, sitting on the chair next to Lex, who was tinkering with some gadgets from the pilot's cabin on the floor. She inhaled deeply as she realized the seat she was sitting in had been assigned to Eric during the flight. "Can I help you, Lex?"

He looked up at her, surprised. There where very few people she talked to or even around, Jackson being the only one he knew of. "Um, yea. I'm trying to make a surprise for everyone but it's complicated and I'm not strong enough to pull the speakers off." Robbin nodded to him and he stood, heading into the Pilot's chambers. She followed him then noticed the speakers he was talking about. She bent low to look at them from below. "If I had a screw driver it would be simple to detach them but I don't. I've even tried whittling a stick down but that wont work." She drew back slightly from him at the mention of the stick but it was barely noticeable. She looked at the speaker for a few more seconds before gripping it around the edges then pulling. The dashboard around the speaker cracked and it came free almost instantly. Lex's eyes widened and he ran to grab the wire cutters. Robbin smiled and went to work on some of the others.

After they had finished, Lex returned to his seat on the floor and started trying to reattach the wires to what looked like an iPod dock. "Making larger speakers we can display outside. For music?"

Lex nodded. He was still a little unsure of her but in the last few minutes, with her assistance on the speakers, he had warmed up to her. "Yes. I've heard a few people mention that they already miss things from the main lands. Music, pizza, TV. I figured we can't do anything about the pizza or TV, put I can hook up the iPods to the speakers and we can at least play what we have with us. Until the batteries die."

Robbin nodded then stood, heading out of the plane. Lex watched her go, a slight look of confusion on his face but she returned about two minutes later holding a bag. She sat again in her seat and rummaged through the bag, eventually drawing out a small, portable DVD player. She handed it to him and his jaw dropped as he opened the screen and inspected it carefully. Then she pulled out a CD holder and handed that to him.

"Wow. I can't believe you have this! It isn't live TV but I should be able to hook it up as well and we can watch some movies." He unzipped the CD case and read off a few titles. "Angel, Angel, Angel, Dracula, X-Men, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Cirque Du Freak? You have ten disks of the same thing." He looked up at her.

"It's a TV show. Different seasons."

"Oh. You like Angel and Buffy a lot then?"

"I'm kinda forced to."

"Oh. Well this is amazing, thanks so much." He set the two things aside and got back to work on the iPod dock.

She nodded then stood at walked out of the plane, grabbing her bag. She stepped onto the sand and took a huge whiff of the air. Eric had been right. With no chores, it was kind of boring on the island. Hopefully they could all keep busy until rescue came or they would die of boredom. She stretched her arms and headed back to the camp, cautiously. When she got there she found that Dayley and Taylor had been replaced by Nathan and Melissa. Great, more people out for votes. Oh well, she couldn't avoid them for ever. But she could for awhile. She turned away from the camp and headed back to the beach. Eric hadn't moved from his spot, but his self hatred had been replaced by deep nothingness. She walked up behind him, silent as a mouse and stood for a few minutes, watching he sun set.

She had never been a talkative one and that was one of the reason's she was so in tune with the feelings of those around her. As a result, she was unsure exactly what she should do in this situation. Until she looked back to the camp and saw Jackson watching her. Once they made eye contact, he nodded to her. She sighed, making Eric jump sky high. He turned, hand over his heart, fury in his eyes. But the anger faded once he saw who had scared him. He stood quickly and wiped the sand from his shorts. "Sorry, I didn't know you where back there."

She didn't say anything.

"Oh, we're going to start that again are we? Why don't you talk to anyone? Was it a fluke earlier that you actually talked to me?"

She smiled and his anger melted completely away. "Of course not. I don't fluke. I don't talk to people because I feel I have nothing to say to them. You're different. When I'm around you I can't seem to keep my comments to myself."

"And is that a good thing?"

"I guess that would depend on the comments."

He nodded and looked back over at the sun set. "I've always loved sun sets." He muttered, more to himself then to her."

"Yea, I did too."

"Did?" He turned to look at her, curiosity spiked by her choice of words.

"My father works at night and I don't get to spend much time with him so when we do things together it's almost like sacred time. And he doesn't like the sun much, says it's too bright, so we don't watch sun sets."

He nodded, understanding spreading onto his face as he watched her staring at the ocean.

"It really is beautiful here."

"Yea. We could build a condo here."

She laughed. "Heh, a condo. Maybe we should invest in a boat as well." They laughed then turned and started back for the camp. It would be dinner time soon.

They made it to the camp, talking and laughing, but when they came within range of the camp's hearing, almost as though a spell had been cast on her, Robbin stopped speaking. She bowed her head and walked up to stand beside Jackson. He turned to look at her but she shook her head. "Fine, I'll do it for you." He muttered turning away from her to look at the rest of the group. Dayley was handing out the days dinner supply, each now with a banana and mango extra.

"Is that really it, Dayley? I'm a growing man I need more food than this." Of course, it was Eric complaining. What could you do about it? Robbin sighed and looked down at the food in her hand. She hadn't touched any of it, she had no need for it, and so she walked over to Eric and handed it to him. He took it, slightly confused and she went back to her perch beside Jackson. "I didn't mean-you can keep it, Robbin."

She shook her head and stared him down. "I'm not hungry." He shrugged and started eating the hydrated food and the fruit she had given him. The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. The group finished eating and then split up and headed to their respective tents. Robbin was the only one that stayed out. During the past three nights she had only slept in the tent once and she hated it. She preferred the outdoors. She sat against a tree that served as the main base of the camp and watched over the sleeping camp, and, for the first time, spent more than half of the time watching the door of the guy's tent.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day Seven: Morning**_

"All right! I have been lugging water for three days strait! Why am I the only one doing any work around here?" Of course. Eric was complaining again. He dropped two quarter filled jugs on the ground beside the fire. Melissa was boiling the water he had been lugging from the underground spring he and Dayley had found. Robbin stood from her place beside the fire and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulders and forced him down to sit where she had been a few moments before. She grabbed two empty jugs and headed toward the well. "You are so lucky she likes you." She heard Melissa say.

"She doesn't like me."

Melissa scoffed. Well, at least Eric didn't know, even if every one else did. Eventually her hearing dropped and she could no longer eavesdrop on their conversation. She glanced around her before breaking into a run. She was quick and made it to the hole in seconds. She filled both jugs nearly to the top and headed back. Going wasn't much slower and soon she was running again. Only a few minutes had lapsed when she broke through the underbrush and back to the camp where she dropped off the jugs, grabbing two new ones. Eric and Melissa stopped talking at looked at the jugs she had dropped off. She had just brought back three times as much water as Eric got in about a fourth of the time. It only took her three trips to fill all of the jugs quicker than Melissa could boil the water. Eric was looking over one of the bottles when she returned for the final time. "You're amazing." He muttered to her and both girls looked up at him, though he hadn't seemed to realize what he had said.

A few second later, Lex came running into the camp. "Look what I found! I was down at the tide pools looking at fish and I stumbled upon these, literally." He held out a handful of closed sea shells.

Robbin bent down and took a sniff. "Oysters."

"Exactly! We can open them and eat them. They can give us tons of protein."

Robbin nodded. "Are they poisonous?"

"No way to tell other than…to eat one. I thought I'd bring them back here and we could figure out what to do."

Robbin nodded. "Good work Lex." She had become something of a second in command sense Jackson had been voted leader. "I'll find Jackson and the others and we can figure out what to do with them now." She turned and headed out of the camp. Dayley was down on the beach so that's where she headed first. "Dayley! Can you go back to the camp? We're going to have a meeting."

"Oh yea, sure. Hey, can you help me drag some of this sea weed up there?"

"Yea." Robbin trotted down and picked up a large bunch of sea weed in one hand and the lot Dayley was carrying in the other and started back to camp. Once there, she realized Taylor had joined them. Jackson and Nathan had gone out to get more food so Robbin just followed her nose. It wasn't long before she found them. "Lex found something and we're going to have a meeting to discuss it." The two boys gathered up the food they had already picked and headed back to camp.

Once there, they all gathered in their usual spot and turned to Lex who explained, again, how he found the oysters. "-but there's no way to tell if they are dangerous or not. There's hundreds more down in the tide pools."

Jackson glanced around at the others. "I say someone eats one. We can draw sticks, shortest eats. And Robbin here is very good with the medicines so if anything should happen…"

The others started nodded. Murmurs of agreement spread through the group. They where already starting to trust each other with their lives and that was probably a good thing. Robbin glanced around and found a few sticks then broke them up to make eight different lengths. She held them out and each of the seven people drew one. They started comparing them and found that Taylor ended up with the shortest of the eight sticks.

"No. No way. I am, not eating it first, no way!" Jackson rolled his eyes and grabbed the oyster from her hand. He downed it in one sip and threw the empty shell on the ground. "How long until we know if they're poisonous?"

"A few hours I should think." Lex replied. Jackson nodded then turned to go back into the jungle to get more food.

The few hours passed and the group assembled again. The sun was about half way down and Jackson leaned over the fire pit and lit a piece of kindle, and threw it under the large pieces of wood. Robbin and Lex both bent beside him. Lex put his wrist up to Jackson's forehead and Robbin felt his pulse. He stood and backed away from them both. "Woa, woa, woa! What's up guys?"

"We where just seeing how you where feeling." Lex said standing and walking over to him.

"Yea, see if the oysters are edible." Robbin said, also standing.

"Guys, I feel fine." He held up his hand defensively. "Really. I think they're fine."

Eric grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Great! Let's eat. Where are they Lex?"

"This way." The ten year old reached down and grabbed a towel then motioned for Eric to follow him out to the tide pools. They returned about ten minutes later with a towel full of oysters. They all sat around the fire and started cracking them open. The sun wasn't much farther down when they started their feast. Everyone was digging in except Taylor who was staring at them through a mask of disgust. "There's no way I'm eating that."

"Come on Taylor, you need the protein. Just eat it." Lex spoke up as he finished an oyster.

"Um, no. Never."

Every body just laughed. For the next ten minutes or so the eat. Every few minutes or so Taylor made a comment like "Ew" or "Disgusting" until Jackson could no longer take it. He grabbed a piece of sea weed and wrapped the oyster. "Don't think of it as an oyster wrapped in seaweed. Think of it more as…sushi."


End file.
